


Another Day of Infamy

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: A day that will live in infamy.





	Another Day of Infamy

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Another Day of Infamy   
Author: Perpetual Motion   
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna   
Rating: PG   
Pairing: Josh/Sam   
Series: No   
Spoilers: No   
Summary: "A day that will live in infamy."   
Archive Instructions: Go ahead if you want it.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. They belong to Aaron Sorkin, NBC, and Warner Bros. last I checked.  
Author's Notes: Perhaps everything is still a bit raw, so I apologize if I offend anyone by posting it so soon. This is my way of dealing with the events of today. 

**Another Day of Infamy by Perpetual Motion**

"You safe?" Josh's voice crackeld through the static on the phone.

Sam looked around him at the dark, cramped, cheap hotel room he was sequestered in. "Yeah. Why am I here?"

"You're senior staff."

"Josh, I'm a speechwriter. I would think the Secret Service is more worried about the President and Hoynes and Leo and you. I just write stuff. You guys actually have a big part in the running the country stuff."

"You're senior staff." Josh breathed hard over the phoneline. "And you're important enough to be saved. We're all important enough to be saved."

"We're all hidden away?"

"Yes."

Sam lay back on the bed. "None of this is right, Josh."

"I know, Sam."

"We're the last superpower, the model of democracy. We're brave and strong, and this isn't supposed to happen. The World Trade Center is *gone*, Josh. The Pentagon was hit. The Pent-a-gon."

"Sam."

Sam blinked back tears. "Yeah?"

"I know how bad this is. I know the list of numbers of the dead. I know how wrong this is."

"Are we fighting back?"

"We have to."

"Violence against violence won't make it better."

"Not doing anything could get the rest of the nation killed. I don't want to do anything either, but if we don't fight back, we'll be a target for everyone. Not just those guys in the plane."

"I know." Sam sighed. "Another day of infamy."

"Yeah."

There was a pause. "I have to go finish the President's speech.

"Okay. Sam-"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Josh."


End file.
